In order to remain competitive in the modern commerce system, many businesses remain constantly vigilant of evolving consumer demands, and strive to provide customers with the high quality products and services that they desire. To that end, many businesses employ contact centers that include automated systems and representatives of the business to process transactions and/or service the needs of their customers.
In related art systems, contact center agents may utilize a generic or one-size-fits-all user interface, in which agents have access to a wide variety of data and tools for handling interactions. In many instances, such user interfaces may include many features, functions, and tools that are not necessarily relevant to every interaction. Additionally, in order to display data or information to the agent during the communication session, such data is retrieved from some resource in the contact center, which can be time consuming and bandwidth intensive, resulting in inefficiencies during the interaction when customers and agents wait for data to load.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.